The invention relates to a device and also a method for cooling exhaust gas.
In designing heat exchangers for cooling exhaust gas, in particular of vehicle internal combustion engines, most particularly of diesel engines, it is necessary to take into consideration specific features which do not permit the general application of other devices used for cooling fluids. One of the specific features in the cooling of exhaust gases of internal combustion engines is the high loading with particulates, water, acids and to some extent long-chain hydrocarbons, with very intense and frequent fluctuations in temperature during operation. As a result of condensation and particulate deposition in the condensate, viscous to hard deposits are therefore formed on the cooled surfaces during the course of the service life of the heat exchanger. These deposits lead to an increased flow resistance and a degradation of the heat exchanger performance.